


A fathers love is not easily understood, not even to him.

by StoryFabricator



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Permanent Injury, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, dark story, poor Haythem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: Connor is drugged and Haythem has to either kill him, hurt him, or take everything for him.





	A fathers love is not easily understood, not even to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title, idk what else to name it. this seemed to fit with the theme. 
> 
> I wrote this out of anger and bitterness (not because of the fandom mind you, just stuff happening in life right now) 
> 
> And so I made Haythem take the blunt of my rage. (not because I hate him, because I don't) 
> 
> but anyways, this is not 100% beta read, I'll fix that later. I'm just mad right now to worry about it. 
> 
> Enjoy my anger story. I WILL WRITE MORE!! THERE IS A PLOT HERE! Don't you worry!
> 
> or maybe worry, idc.forgive me.

He wasn't sure how the bastards managed it, but they had successfully drugged Connor to the point the boy couldn't even stand up anymore, little lone keep his eyes open. 

He was hogtied and tossed on a bed of an old cabin these hooligans took them too. Haytham didn't believe them when they said they had the assassin, but he played along anyway.

Just in case.

Now seeing his son on the bed and tired, he was glad he followed his gut in letting the men lead him here. 

He was going to kill every last one of them. 

"Impressive, but why bring me all the way here to see an enemy of the crown instead of just dealing with him? Or maybe it was to get my attention perhaps?" Haythem was no fool, if Connor was the main target the boy would be in a gutter by now, not on a barely plush makeshift bed. The target was him. 

Of course it was….

"He's a smart one ant he?" one of them mocked. 

"We got a bit o' a proposition for ya." another said pulling Haythem closer by his tied hands as if he was a buddy he was trying to get to look at a pretty girl in a crowded room. "We reckon we gave give you a few decisions. See, we couldn't help but noticed you hangin around this one more then someone like a Templer GandMaster should, we were starting to worry he would be starting to brainwash you to his side…and our worry grew when we bloody find out the assassin is our GrandMaster's Son of all things!"

None of this sat right with Haytham, fist of all, how dear they think him Haythem Kenway, GrandMaster of the Templer order was so febed minded as to be easily brainwashed! And secondly, couldn't they see he was the one trying to bring his son to his senses? Not the other way around! The nerve.

 

"So here's what we had in mind. You can go ahead and kill the traitor right here and we can be rid of our assassin pest, or if killing a man unfit to fight, you could always have a bit of 'fun' with him, cut off a finger or two, you know as a warning…"

Haythem could tell there was more by his tone. "And the last?"

The man chuckled as if the last option really bloody amused him.

"OR! You can do none of that and let us…" he gestured to his two other buddies as himself. "have a bit of fun with you."

Haythem shook his head. "Really? That's how you planned this? Kill my son, or torture him? Or I let you have me? What do you take me for a fool?! You so much as touch me I'll have your heads on a pike! But I'm not going to play your game either. I need him for now, and you fools will ruin everything I have been working towards! I have been the one trying to get him to our side! Not the other way around--if he wakes up now and see this there will be no swaying him." he growled. 

The three men looked uncaring. One main guy, or at least the guy who gave him the propositions, was walking around him like pray. 

"Makes no difference to us, but what we really want to know is if the boy means more to you then the crown." 

Haythem glared at him. "We do not fight to control the crown but to keep it safe, and bring him to our side would keep it safe."

The man chuckled again and Haythem was really starting to hate that sound. 

"Fine. Then show us…does this boy mean more to you than your own life?"

Haythem didn't have an answer for that. But he doubted it would make difference. He would not kill or torture an unarmed man, no matter who it was. He had values after all. 

He would just take these fools lives instead. 

One of the men. the one who had said nothing the whole time must had read him because suddenly he was hit from behind and suddenly there was a fourth man in the room, one bigger than Haythem had ever seen, bigger than Connor even. 

"Do as we say, or the boy will become a permanent bedmate of ours…" the main guy was right in his ear, leaning over him. 

"Don't worry, we will only play with you long enough until the boy wakes up. Once he come to, we'll set you free." he continued pulling Haythem up by his hair.

It was clear the big guy was some kind of insurance for Haytham's corporation. Either he was the one to take the full blunt of whatever they had planned or his son did. And he just couldn't let that happen. Connor may by his enemy, one he might just have to kill one day, or be killed by, but right now, in this moment, Connor was just a lost boy obsessed with finding his mothers killer and a, be it reluctant, helping hand to his father. Haytham couldn't let the boy just die here, not like this.

"No fighting, biting, or sassying. Or you'll get worse than we already have planned for ya." the man warned. 

Haytham was never good at listening to warning though.

"Oh, and here I thought you wanted to have fun." the punch to the face was not unexpected, but still sudden enough it skook him a moment. 

"I have plans for that mouth of yours later, but keep it up and I'll sure as hell make it sooner!"

"Let's get the room set up, shall we?" 

 

Once things were set up the way the men wanted the leader of the pack barked out an order to pull Haythem over the large wood block and to lay his right hand upon it. 

Haythem, of course, struggled. The bigger guy was suddenly standing over him and pushing on his back to keep him in place as one of the other men untied his hands and pinned the right one to the cutting block. 

"I'd rather he didn't scream, gag him." 

"Get away from me! I'll have your hea--!!!!" A sock was shoved into his mouth making him gag but the guy just pushed it in more as Haythem tired to spit it out. 

He struggled anew and the big guys kneen pushed harder into his back making him grunt in pain, it was already painful from the start, now it felt like the big monster of a man was going to just snap his back in half!

The main guy took Haythem's right hand and began examining each finger. 

Oh….

Haythem yelled something in his gag, bastards! This was going to be pure torture! Why would they risk such a thing with him? Their GrandMaster?! It made to since. 

Sex, he expected. He did not want it, but expected it…this? This he did not. They were going to cut him to parts! The kneen in his back pushed down just a bit more and Haythan could feel unwanted tears in his eyes. 

"I don't think he needs this one." he heard the man in front of him say, but he was to busy closing his eyes to stop the sting of tears to look. A sudden sharp pain unlike anything he had really felt before befell his hand, the pain and blood rushing in his ears as well as more tears drowned out the sound of metal hitting bone, hitting wood. 

Blood spilled all over the block and floor as Haythem slowly opened his eyes to see his ring finger had been cut off, the nub blooding like a running river. 

"Next hand!" the guy chirped and Haythem lost it. He kicked out as best he could but the knee in his back keep his movements from doing little more than bucking. The other guys grabbed his left hand and the man with the ax didn't even bother looking over his fingers this time, he just grabbed his middle and pointer and swung

Haythem screamed harder this time, two fingers cut off at once made his whole body sizz with pain, more unwanted tears fell from his eyes. 

"Now that that's out of the way. let get him bandaged up and bring out the cot." 

So there was going to be sex…how was he going to survive this? 

He looked over at Connor still passed out on the bed a few feet from him. 

'Please wake up soon boy. I don't know how much of this I can take.' he prayed.


End file.
